phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of the Rogue Rabbit
" | image = Rabbit031614.jpg | caption = The rabbit powered up by Doof | season = 4 | production = 424a | broadcast = 211 | story = Scott Peterson | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Michael B. Singleton Michael Diederich | director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese | us =TBA | international = June 3, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = June 16, 2014 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Live and Let Drive" | arc = "No More Bunny Business" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Isabella and the Fireside Girls’ marionette show turns out less than spectacular, Phineas and Ferb offer their help. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz helps Perry’s nemesis Dennis the Rabbit break out of the O.W.C.A.’s high security prison. Episode Summary At O.W.C.A.-Traz, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym's high security prison, incarcerated rogue agent Dennis the Rabbit is being kept. Suddenly, he is broken out of his cell thanks to Norm and Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Isabella shows her friends the marionette show the Fireside Girls are planning to do. Phineas believes that the marionette show could use a little sprucing up. Buford talks about his Uncle Oslo from Oslo, Norway, who used to make unfinished giant marionettes. Phineas asks Isabella if she's ready for the "next level" and Isabella assumes he's referring to her relationship with him, but he's actually talking about the puppet show. Isabella awkwardly changes the subject by saying "Where's Perry". At his lair, Agent P is informed by Major Monogram that Dennis has escaped from prison and suspects that Doof is behind it. Transcript Songs *''Doof 'N' Puss'' (instrumental) *''Babyface Truckin''' *''Giant Puppet '' End Credits Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry! Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *As Carl points out, rabbits were originally considered rodents, but now, they are classified under the order lagomorpha. Production Information * This episode was confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. International Premieres * June 3, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) Errors Continuity *This episode is a continuation of "No More Bunny Business". Allusions *'Alcatraz' - The name of the prison - O.W.C.A.-Traz - is a spoof of the famous prision in San Francisco Bay. *''The Godfather'' - The puppet show that the Fireside Girls present is called The Denmother, a parody of this 1972 film, often considered by many to be one of the greatest films ever made. Isabella's voice for the Denmother puppet is based on Marlon Brando's voice, and the logo for the show is based on that of the movie. *''Of Mice and Men'' - After Norm says that Dennis is so soft and cuddly, Doof says, "Back off, Lennie, you're creeping me out" in reference to the character of Lennie Small from the John Steinbeck novel, who loved rabbits, among other cute animals. Trivia *Second appearance of Dennis the Bunny. ("No More Bunny Business") **Also, Candace calls him "Mr. Cutie-Patootie". *Twelfth time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive", "Imperfect Storm"). *Elrik the Visigoth reappears ("Brain Drain", "The Doonkelberry Imperative"). *Once again, Isabella almost reveals her crush on Phineas. *Third time Monogram and Carl cross paths with Phineas and Ferb ("Undercover Carl", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) and the second time they have done it in disguise. ("Undercover Carl") *For some reason, Baljeet appears in this episode but has no lines. *This is the sixth time Isabella says "Oh, Phineas" ("That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Canderemy", "Ferb Latin", "Bee Day"). *Both Doof and Stacy break the fourth wall by talking directly to the camera. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Dennis the Rabbit, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeremy Clarkson as Adrian * James May as Ian, Additional Voices * Richard Hammond as Nigel, Additional Voices * Patrick Dempsey as Paolo Vanderbeek * Additional voices: Brian Phelps, Samuel Matthews, Jill Whelan :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Perry the Platypus Category:R Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Francis Monogram